Adiós Spike
by Ziko Luna
Summary: Aquí nos encontramos con una terrible situación. Rafael pierde a Spike por el descuido de una pequeña desconocida, desconocida que luego formara parte de su familia.


Renuncia: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, mi alma de niña les pertenece a ellos; sobre todo a Rafael desde los años 87'.

Esto se basa en la serie de Nickelodeon, espero les guste.

* * *

**Adiós Spike.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, demasiado tranquila a decir verdad. Miguel Ángel estaba sentado en el sofá, boca abajo mientras escuchaba música a todo lo que daba con el T-pod y no dejaba de tamborilear con sus dedos en su pecho al son de las canciones. Donatello se encontraba chateando con una chica de Inglaterra en el laboratorio y Leonardo viendo Héroes Espaciales sentado frente al televisor.

Rafael sin embargo, existía encerrado en su habitación, observando el techo y a su lado su fiel compañero Spike, quien lo observaba con complicidad.

-Creo que, deberíamos hacer algo…me estoy "aburriendo del aburrimiento".- Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. –Sería bueno que me acompañaras, iré a patrullar. – Sonrió y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

Tomó a Spike por el caparazón dejándolo por encima de su hombro derecho, Spike se aferró a él.

Con sigilo, Rafael intentó salir de la guarida, intentó porque fue interceptado por Splinter.

-¡Rafael!

-¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó sorprendido, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Spike sonrió jugueteando frente a la situación.

-¿A dónde crees qué vas a estas horas?

-¿A buscar chicas?

Splinter suspiró con agotamiento frente a la actitud tan acida y descarada de uno de sus hijos mayores.

Leo se levantó y miró a Rafael con preocupación. Miguel rió ante el comentario de su hermano sobre las chicas.

-Si fueras a buscar chicas, creo que llegarías con las manos vacías a casa. – No dejó de reír al quitarse los audífonos de sus oídos.

-A que te apuesto que llegaría con más chicas que tu...-Rafael golpeó su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Acabáramos...-Miguel se sentó derecho y observó a Rafael con determinación.

Rafael miro a su hermano menor con confianza.

-¡Dejen de hablar tonterías!- Exclamó Splinter.

-Aghhh…pero de verás sensei…voy y vuelvo…quiero despejar mi mente un poco…

-Entonces sal toda la noche…- Murmuró Miguel.

-Miguel Ángel, cincuenta volteretas, ahora…- Splinter le mostró un rincón en especifico con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡Ah!, ya que…-Miguel se quejó al ir a la esquina que le habían señalado.

-Pero, ¿puedo salir? – Preguntó Rafael volteando y dándole el rostro a Splinter.

-Sí…

-¡Qué bien!

-Y, no…

-¿Eh? – Rafael quedo confuso.

-Te acompañará Leonardo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron ambos.

-Pobre de ustedes…- Miguel rió al terminar de dar las cincuenta volteretas.

Splinter observó con el ceño fruncido a Miguel Ángel y éste conociéndolo dijo luego.

-Miguel Ángel, cincuenta volteretas más…- Luego comenzó a saltar hacia atrás.

Minutos más tarde, Leo y Rafael se encontraban saltando y corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad.

-Piérdete. – Le dijo Rafael a Leo con desafío.

-Preferiría estar viendo Héroes Espaciales que estar aquí contigo.

-Entonces hazme caso y volvemos los dos a una hora a casa.

-Yo no puedo ser igual de mentiroso y truculento que tu, así que le haré caso al maestro.

-Ninja mimado y arrimado. – Rafael agilizó el paso sin antes sonreírle con malicia.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Leo frunció el ceño y lo siguió con estrategia.

Rafael siguió corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos que se le ponían en medio, Spike observaba con algo de temor las alturas pero confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de su amo.

Leonardo se le interpuso al saltar una cornisa.

-¿Qué?

-Deberíamos aclarar nuestras diferencias.

Rafael observó a Spike con incredulidad al oír aquella acotación y luego rió a carcajadas.

Spike cerró los ojos al sentir como la saliva de Rafael al reír le caía encima de su rostro.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en contra de todo lo qué hago o digo?

-Bah…no pienso responder esas preguntas tan obvias, hermanito. –Le respondió con aspavientos.

-¿Te molesta que sea mejor qué tu?

Rafael abrió unos grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Espera…

Rafael tomó a Spike entre sus brazos y lo dejó encima de los fierros de una toma de agua.

-Ésta conversación es para adultos…-Rafa golpeó la cabeza de Spike con cariño mientras le sonreía amablemente. Al mirar a Leonardo, su mirada cambió drásticamente por enfado.

-Tú eres bipolar…- Dijo Leo medio riendo.

Rafael desenfundó sus armas, Leo hizo lo mismo pero al intentar enfrentarse y desafiarse vieron pasar una nave Kraang's por encima de sus cabezas; no obstante, la nave Kraang's a los segundos de ser vista se estrelló en un edificio.

-Poco asertivos...- Murmuró Rafael sin dejar de mirar los hechos.

De la nave se notaron salir tres sombras fugaces, las que llamarón la atención de Leo por un momento pero al perderlas de vista gracias a que hacía ellos venía una turba de Kraang's medios mareados por el accidente recién ocurrido, tuvo que centrar su visión en ello y atacar junto a su hermano.

-Deberíamos llamar a los demás…-Gimió Leo mientras atacaba a los Kraang's con sus katanas.

-Nah, podemos con ellos…- Rafael observó el lugar hacía dónde había dejado a Spike y éste seguía allí. Asustado, temblando. –Hmmm…

Al intentar ir por él, un Kraang's se le interpuso.

-¡Carajo!- Exclamó Rafael molesto.

Una chica con apariencia extraña y cabello rubio levantado se le apreció a Spike por el frente.

Spike la observó aterrado y oculto su cabeza dentro de su caparazón.

Pero antes que la chica pudiera tomar a Spike, un muchacho de la misma apariencia con cabello azulado se le interpone apareciendo desde un portal, con tono divertido le dice a la chica.

-Vente, qué esperas…-Toma a la niña del brazo pero ésta se niega a ir con él.

-Parece asustado, tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros.

-¿Tenemos? –El muchacho levantó su ceja izquierda. –Recuerda que "tenemos" que volver a casa…esa es nuestra misión, ninguna otra.

La muchacha de cabello rubio se molestó y luego camino hacía Spike.

-Hey…- Rafael intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero la pelea con los Kraang's lo apartaban de Spike.

Kraang's iban y venían. Kraang's decapitados y sin brazos era el panorama que veía aterrado Spike frente a sus ojos, mientras que Rafael y Leo peleaban para mantenerse vivos y los chicos de apariencia extravagante reñían por algo en común. Su hogar.

-Tengo el aparato tridimensional que abre la puerta a la Dimensión X, pude arrebatárselo a un tonto cabeza de goma de mascar.- Dijo el muchacho de cabello azulado que mantenía de un brazo a la chica de cabello rubio.

-¡Espera! .-Exclamó exaltada la chica de cabello rubio mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Spike, quien mantenía su cabeza metida en su caparazón, aún.

-¡OYE, QUE CARAJOS TRAES!- Exclamó Rafael enfurecido al ver que la chica toma en sus brazos a Spike.

Al distraerse, un Kraang lo arrincona en contra del suelo. Su caparazón se estrelló en las baldosas del tejado y uno de sus sais se disparó por los aires perdiéndolo de vista por completo.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo el chico de cabello azulado con insistencia.

Un portal se abrió frente a los chicos pero repentinamente un Kraang saltó entre medio de ambos y al hacerlo choca con la muchacha haciendo que esta pierda contacto con Spike.

Despavorido. Rafael corre hacía Spike tirando todo a su paso, sin importar qué, pero lamentablemente su mascota es atraída por el desconocido portal y éste se cierra al tenerlo dentro junto con el control que mantenía en sus manos el chico de cabello azul ya que la muchacha cae encima de éste y éste pierde el control de si mismo cayendo ambos al suelo.

Al notar aquel acontecimiento, un Kraang dice.

-Retirada.

-¿Cómo qué retirada?- Pregunta Rafael consternado. Perdido. Mirando a su hermano mayor y a los extraños chicos quienes miraban bovinos a su alrededor sin dejar de estar uno encima del otro.

Leo al notar que los Kraang's se estaban retirando del sitio, se acerca a Rafael y a los muchachos extravagantes con mirada bovina.

-Spike…-Murmuró Leonardo hacia su hermano Rafael.

-¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESETÁ!? ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CON ÉL!?- Exclama Rafael intentando tocar el lugar donde se encontraba la extraña puerta que se llevó a Spike.

Leonardo ayuda a los muchachos a ponerse de pie.

-Lo…lo lamento…-Dice afligida la muchacha hacia Rafael.

-¡¿SÓLO ESO VAS A DECIR?!

La chica se empequeñeció de hombros.

-Rafa…está pidiendo disculpas…- Dice Leo al notar que la chica no era mala.

-Mi nombre es Dask, ella es Kala…y falta…Zak.

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunta Leo.

-Ya aparecerá…- Responde con aflicción Dask.

Rafael seguía buscando a Spike sin parar. Leo notaba la desesperación disfrazada en ira en él y peor se sentía ya que, no podía hacer nada al respecto, nada aún.

-Deberíamos ir a casa…-Agregó Leo.

-No sin Spike…

-Lo siento pero…-Interrumpió Kala- No creo que lo vayas a recuperar muy pronto…

-¡AAAHH!- Rafael gritó detonando desespero y angustia ante la situación que lo envolvía.

Repentinamente, Rafael perdió el control de sí mismo, envuelto en ira, tristeza y desesperación no halló más lugar que demostrarse sin control arrojando toda su rabia ante los que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

Leo intentó detenerlo sin lastimarlo pero le era imposible, tomó el teléfono y llamó a sus demás hermanos.

Kala y Dask estaban asustados y perdidos, no sabían a quiénes se enfrentaban y tampoco querían averiguarlo en ese momento, sólo querían que Zak apareciera para que los rescatara.

De lance en lance, Leo no sostuvo más solución que esperar a sus hermanos para que lo ayudaran a detener a su furioso hermano y así también lo dejaba desahogarse por unos instantes.

Al despertar, Rafa abrió los ojos estando recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de la muchacha que hablaba con Donatello y del otro lado escuchaba la voz de Splinter quién reprendía a Leo.


End file.
